Somebody to love
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: ¿Mucho pedir que me traigan a una persona a quien amar? ¡Fue el destino! Él quiso que te conociera.


_**N/A:**__ He regresado con otro proyecto! Si, si, continuare TD, estoy en eso ahora mismo, pero tenia que escribir esta idea que se me ocurrió en plena carretera asi que tome lápiz y la croquera y escribi la base y nghnghng, se sabe, eso…¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1; '<strong>_**One Night'**_

Estaba acostumbrado a pasarse el día solo, no es que fuera antisocial o algo por el estilo.  
>Todo lo contrario, le encantaba salir a lo que fuera, solo el hecho de salir de ese desolado departamento, cualquier ocasión estaba bien.<br>'Los hombres no sirven para nada' él era todo lo contrario, sabia cocinar bastante bien, no excelente, pero a la mayoría les gustaba, hacia el aseo sin quejarse e incluso a veces gustaba de hacerlo, así como cuando rara vez recibía visitas, las atendía lo mejor posible.  
>Llegaba a altas horas de la noche. Llegar a un lugar donde nadie te espera, a nadie le gustaba eso, es más bien deprimente, exactamente eso pensaba él, por lo que intentaba pasar bastante tiempo afuera. Pero no culpaba a su hermana por ser víctima de la fama a tan joven edad, su hermana, una gran renombrada idol, modelo y etc. Descubierta a tan corta edad, si, el sabia que él era el mayor, aunque el mismo admitía, que ella parecía la mayor, aunque no es por mucho, unos dos años.<br>Una tarde mientras veía el televisor similar a muchas tardes que ha tenido, oyó algo que rara vez se escuchaba en su puerta.

–Toc! ¡Toc!* –Sonó como golpeaban la puerta, como era de esperarse, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se levanto a ver quien era la inesperada visita.

– ¡Hey! ¡Mikuo! ¿Cómo te va? ¡Te traje algo que se que te gustara! –Era Rinta, si, un familiar de los Kagamine, se podría decir que lo conoce hace mucho, pero esa es otra historia, el seguía curioso con lo que le dijo "¿Qué sería?" se preguntaba emocionado el chico en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué es, Rinta? –Pregunto alegre el Celeste, esperando que fuera algo que definitivamente le subiera el ánimo a su día que verdaderamente estaba de vago, como si fuera algo nuevo…no, no lo era.

– ¡Entradas! ¿Para qué? ¡Te estarás preguntando, te conozco chiquillo! Te conseguí entradas para una tocata, me las estaban ofreciendo, a primera las negué pero es de la música en inglés que tanto te gustaba, entonces pensé 'A Mikuo tal vez le gustara ir…' entonces las acepte, ¿Y qué crees? Son VIP, no sé si acá la banda será tan famosa, pero podrás verle detrás, en su camarín, así le pides autógrafo y para cuando se haga famoso, ¡ya sabes! Venderlo en millones!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, definitivamente esto le alegraba el día, ¡cuánto tiempo esperando esto!, ¿Cómo no aceptarlo?, Pensó.

– Rinta, ¡Muchas gracias! –Agradecido recibió la entrada y la guardo cuidadosamente en su bolcillo, aun dándole las gracias a su Rubio amigo, este aun tenía cosas que decir.

– ¡A que no saber quién es el telonero! – Dijo con un tono algo picaron mientras sonreía de medio lado, esta reacción hizo que el de apellido Hatsune viera la entrada rápidamente para leer a quienes se refirió su amigo.

– ¡La banda de Gumiya! – Dijeron unísonamente.  
>Gumiya…la verdad, Mikuo siempre se 'atrajo' ante el Verdecito ese, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero lo encontraba bastante encantador, aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por él, ya que de la amistad al amor hay solo un paso, pero nunca le dijo nada al respecto…Del amor al odio también solo hay un paso, incluso…menos.<p>

– ¡Ey, ey! ¡Qué te parece! ¿Genial, no? – Pregunto encendido su amigo de ojos zafiros.

– ¡Bastante bien, debo decir! ¡Me has traído el panorama del año! –Rio contagiándole la risa a su amigo. – ¡Sin dudas estaré ahí!  
>Así luego de darle esa grandiosa noticia Rinta tenía bastante prisa por lo cual con la misma prisa dejo el departamento.<p>

– Hacia mucho ya…Veré a Gumiya…-Un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas, mientras con sus manos sostenía la valiosa entrada ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido Rinta? Se pregunto, se preguntaba siempre, Rinta siempre le traía lo mejor de lo mejor, pero nunca ha sabido el medio de cómo las consigue, pero bueno es su amigo, debe confiar en él.

Para la hora a la que empezaba a tocar la banda del verdecito, tenía bastante tiempo para descansar, se duchó, dejo el abrigo listo para ir y sacar al igual que sus zapatillas. Todo perfecto, para así levantarse y salir altiro.

"– ¡Gumiya! ¡Tanto tiempo! –le sonreía de manera encantadora, de alguna manera la escena comenzó a tomar la grafica de un detesto manga shojo… brillos, ojos gigantes, rosas, narices respingadas, cabellos rizados.

– ¡Oh! ¡Mi amigo, Mikuo! ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo mientras con una mano corría delicadamente su cabello.  
>– ¡No hay tiempo para eso!...Gumiya…Yo desde hace mucho… que siento… – Proseguía nervioso el Celeste, a medida que el fondo se tornaba rosa.<p>

– ¡Shhh…! No hables más…lo sé…lo supe todo este tiempo… – Dijo con ojos intrigantes y boca provocadora el encantador verdecito.

Trago saliva. El encantador príncipe aun no había terminado de hablar.  
>– Lo supe todo este tiempo…que…estas atrasado. –Hola mundo real."<p>

Despertó. Agitado, 'Estuve a punto' pensó mirando su entrepiernas, pero…¿porque habrá dicho eso, Gumiya? Giro su cabeza para mirar su despertador.

–¡¿Qué? –Efectivamente estaba retrasado, no 45 minutos, ni 50 minutos.

– ¡Me he pasado casi por dos horas! – Grito inquieto, todo lo que planeo lo hizo mal.  
>No se peino, se coloco diferentes colores de convers y tomo un abrigo diferente al que tenía planeado, solo corrió, corrió hasta llegar.<br>Llego en medio de suspiros y gemidos, pareciendo un león pero por el viento llego algo más peinado.  
>Entrando al lugar, estaba algo vacio… ¡Localizo a Rinta! Este se le acercaba… ¡bastante rápido!<p>

– ¡Hey! Amigo… creo que tenías mejores cosas que hacer…-dijo algo triste, para luego mirar el escenario.

– ¿Q-que paso? –se atrevió a preguntar, algo nervioso, como cuando veía esas telenovelas en las tardes y la chica le decía a la otra que estaba embarazada y comenzaba una escena dramáticas, las amaba, pero no le gustaba admitirlo.

– Termino. Amigo, llegaste tarde…demasiado tarde. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero no dudo en recuperar el aliento.

– ¡Amigo! Tu boleto! – ¡Cierto! Era VIP, como no lo pensó.  
>Le dio las gracias por todo a Rinta y fue a camarines, esquivo a los guardias con la súper entrada, se topo con un chico…hombre tal vez, era bastante alto…<p>

–Perdón… – Toco su hombro, el cual costo tocarlo, tuvo que ponerse en puntas para alcanzar algo más.  
>–…What? –¡Diablos! Era ingles…lo miro más detalladamente, tenía una credencial que ni los VIP tenían…¡ ¿A quién le importa? ¡Quería saber donde esta Gumiya!<p>

–P-perdón…pero…¿Know… –intento hablar inglés – Maldición… –susurro – ¿Sabes donde están los teloneros que tocaron? – pregunto a gran velocidad, el pobre ni alcanzo a responder cuando de repente vio al chiquillo gritar.

– ¡Gumiya! –Corrió detrás del gran chico, ¡era el destino! Justo por casualidades de la vida, paso Gumiya detrás.

–Pero quien… ¡Mikuo!...Mikuo… ¡¿Lo conoces? – Ni lo saludo, pero apunto al gran sujeto con el cual se había topado. Negó con la cabeza curioso.

– ¡¿E-entonces por qué hablabas con él?- pregunto casi zamarreándolo, no sabía que responderle, apenas lo vio acudió a él para ubicar a su amigo, ¡cómo iba a conocerlo!

–El…él…es el vocalista de la banda principal…Luke. –Fue mi idea…o ¿Cuando dijo 'Luke' hubieron corazones y cosas cursis? Ojala que no. – ¡M-Mikuo! ¡Se está acercando! – "¿Y?" pensó malhumorado, Mikuo.

Vio como se acercaba el gran chico que… ¿Llevaba gorro? Entonces vio como se lo sacaba…tenía el cabello… ¿¡Rosa? Whoa.

–¡Oye tú! –Se paro adelante el pequeño Celeste, gritándole al gran cantante mientras atrás Gumiya con una cara de '¿Qué chucha está haciendo?' lo miraba.

– Tierno. –Dijo en voz baja el Rosa, para cuando el Celeste se preguntaba que pasaba, este llamado 'Luke' lo estaba besando…" ¿Qué?".

Termino el INESPERADO beso.

–…L-Luke… ¿Cierto? –Pregunto con una cara visiblemente incomoda el pequeño. El Rosado asintió ¿Entendía Japonés? ¡Entonces porque mierda no respondió a mi pregunta! En esos momento ese gran chico ocupaba la mente de Mikuo, hasta que apareció una vaga imagen de Gumiya en su cabeza…Gumiya… ¡Ah! Se dio vuelta.

–… Mikuo… ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?¿Te da vergüenza acaso? …¡Es totalmente genial que tu novio sea un gran cantante como él! –Esperen…, el dijo "Novio"…no "Novia"… el hecho que haya dicho "Novio" ya es raro… ¿Cuándo se hizo tan liberal?...

– ¡Para la próxima vayamos a una cita doble! – ¿QUÉ? Comprendió…él era liberal porque…si…ahora todo calzaba…  
>"Gumiya tenía novio" pensó el pequeño, pero para no quedarse con la duda pregunto sin miedo.<p>

– Gumiya… ¿Tienes…novio? – Esperando respuesta, por supuesto que esperando la que él quería escuchar, la cual no resulto ser.

–… S-sí. – Sonrió con un leve sonrojo, parecía feliz y el pequeño Mikuo sabía que estaba muy lejos a poder tener algo con él.

Gumiya vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y tuvo una reacción algo típica de cantantes o personas así.

– ¡Pero qué horas son! ¡Lo siento, Mikuo! Nos veremos en otra ocasión. –Se despidió, así como nada, el Celeste solo vio como se alejaba, pero se olvido de algo…no mejor dicho, de alguien…  
>Si, el que lo había dejado así tan mal parado.<p>

– Hey…–Dijo con un tono algo molesto el más pequeño dándole la espalda al chico Rosa, para luego sorpresivamente darse vuelta y cambiar la cara y tono.

– ¡Sabes! Mi abuelita está en mi casa y tengo que ir a cuidarla ¡nos vemos! – Huyó.  
>'¿Cree que soy weon?' algo así se leía al ver la expresión de Luke al ver huir a Mikuo, pero sigilosamente lo siguió.<p>

Segundo piso, 21. Mikuo estaba al frente de la puerta de su departamento con las llaves en mano, intentando procesar todo lo que le había ocurrido en la noche…  
>Abrió la puerta y entro, se saco sus zapatillas, su abrigo, se despeino un poco y se echo en el sofá.<p>

– ¡Whoa! Es bastante amplio para una persona tan pequeña como tu…Darling. –Se escucho como se cerraba la puerta. Solo pudo reaccionar de una forma, se levanto bruscamente intentando enfocar quien estaba ahí, al estar más calmado pudo ver claramente…

– ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Mikuo se acostó en el sofá viéndolo fijamente, si, era él, cabello largo, ni tanto, de color rosado, casi un hermoso Calipso, de ojos zafiro, bastante perfilados, de físico 'bastante bien' pensó el pequeño, y un rubor adorno su rostro, bajo el rostro para que no se notara eso.

– ¡So Cute! –Corrió a Mikuo y lo abrazo, el sonrojo del menor seguía ahí, sus pensamientos homosexuales hacia el cuerpo del Rosado desconocido lo llevaron a describirlo mentalmente de una manera casi como revistas pornos.

– ¡Su…Suéltame! –Grito, huyendo de su abrazo estableciendo una distancia entre ellos.

Ya ambos sentados en la sala de estar, mirándose y con un refresco, Mikuo decidió acabar el silencio.

– ¿Quién diablos eres?  
>– Megurine Luke. – Era una conversación algo cortante.<br>– ¿Qué quieres?  
>– Ser tu novio. –…<br>– ¿Qué? – Por el puro momento se sonrojo, ¡Como alguien que apenas conocía y que estaba siendo tratado tan mal pide algo como eso!  
>– Veamos…intentare hacer un flashback…–Acaricia su barbilla intentando recordar el cómo conoció al amor de su vida, pensó el mismo Rosado.<p>

_"– ¿Luke, te parece salir a tomar algo después de tu presentación? –Tono fuerte, bastante profundo, de cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos y de presencia penetrante._

_– Akaito, tu solo piensas en alcohol, mujeres y salir –Rió al decir eso, mientras vocalizaba para su ya casi turno._

_– Como manager y amigo…Mejor amigo, te digo que debes descansar alguna vez o…Como te he dicho antes…Encontrarte una pareja. –sonrió de medio lado al decir lo último, algo picaron, bastante atractivo. El cantante solo rio._

_– Tu más que otra persona sabes que mis relaciones no duran más que una o dos semanas…siempre están conmigo por dinero o fama, lo de siempre…–Suspiró derrotado, sonriendo algo apenado, su amigo le puso su palma en su hombro._

_– Tarde o temprano, amigo mío, encontraras a la 'persona'. –Le sonrió intentando animarlo y lo consiguió._

Salió a tocar. Como siempre al público le gusto, como no era muy sociable no gustaba de hablar mucho y se hacia el 'extranjero' con otros, ya que para el todo era muy problemático evitaba meterse en temas externos.

_– Perdón…– Sintió que le hablaban, sin poder verlo le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta.  
>– What? –Se dio vuelta. Y lo vio.<br>Era un chico pequeño…parecía delicado, hermoso ojos, pensó. Pero sin darse cuenta ya no estaba ahí.  
>Vio que se dirigía al chico quien guiaba la banda que fue telonero…observo cuidadosamente las reacciones del chico Cyan, algo le molestaba, solo deseaba que terminaran de hablar hasta que vio una reacción tierna de parte del pequeño, no aguanto.<br>– Tierno…– Lo beso. Esperaba que el chico se enojara, alguien que apenas conoce lo besara…pero, no, no fue amor a primera vista, ¡Él era su amor! ¡Por fin había encontrado a esa persona!  
>Termino su charla. Sintió gran alegría.<br>– ¡Sabes! Mi abuelita está en mi casa y tengo que ir a cuidarla ¡nos vemos! –Que excusa más…realmente le había echo enojar…pero no se quedaría así."_

"**Termino flashback**" Pensó satisfecho el artista, pero ojala el pequeño supiera leer mentes.

– ¡Eres mi novio pre-destinado! –Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente el de Rosados cabellos, haciendo que el dueño de casa tomara su vaso y diera un sorbo.

–… Ándate. Creo que estas borracho. –Dijo dejando el vaso de lado, mirándolo seriamente.

– ¡No! Créeme…o ¡Ya se! Me quedare acá en Japón…por ti. –Las situaciones giraron ahora el nervioso era el pequeño y el Rosa lo miro seriamente.

– Mis conciertos pueden esperar, pero tú no. –Se sintió feliz ¿Por qué? Apenas lo conocía pero…por primera vez alguien pensó así en él, no quiso pero lo hizo, asintió con la nuca apenas, pero el Pelirosa pudo verlo y sonrió eufórico.

– Y… ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Sé que te llamas Mikuo…y eso. – Sonrió levemente, por alguna razón le molesto eso a Mikuo, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a él.

– Hatsune. –El visitante dio un pequeño salto ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡Tienen gran parentesco!  
>– ¿Por casualidad…eres… –<br>– Si, si, Miku, es mi hermana pequeña. – "¿¡Pequeña?" Pensó el Pelirosa…la ternura que desprendía el chico era tanta que no lo podía ver como hermano mayor.

– ¿Otra cosa? –Continuo Hatsune levantándose y tomando ambos vasos, para ir a lavarlos.  
>No hubo respuesta de Luke.<br>Para cuando se dio vuelta, lo vio dormido en el sofá, le pareció tierno, así que le costó bastante, pero lo movió al sofá grande para acostarlo, le trajo una manta para taparlo.

– Supongo que mañana no estarás, debo admitir que tu mentira me hizo algo feliz en el momento.

–Sonrió algo triste,"Todo es una mentira para divertirse, mañana mismo andará en uno de esos buses gigantes que muestran en la televisión, tal vez como en los que anda mi hermana." Eso pensó…estaba a punto de irse de nuevo como otras noches a llorar a su habitación, pero.

– ¿Qué mentira? –Abrió los ojos mirándolo fijo y seriamente.  
>Mikuo estaba en su límite, había el mismo tocado el punto que más le dolía, la soledad. No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima lo cual hizo estallar al mayor, reaccionando de forma violenta tomando el rostro del menor y plantarle un beso.<p>

Tal vez fue el momento o el ambiente, pero el pequeño quiso responderle, si, quiso.  
>Todo bien hasta que sintió aquello, no, no era una erección, gracias a Dios, pensó, si no ese sorpresivo visitante en su boca. "¡Con lengua-!" abrió sorpresivamente los ojos con la cara totalmente roja, nadie sabía, pero él nunca había besado con aquella técnica…el solo había dado besos 'básicos' dicen por ahí y lo peor de todo era…el responderlo.<br>Se sentía violado, bueno, su boca sentía aquello, no sabía si se sentía asqueroso o placentero, pero no aguanto mucho la respiración por lo que se separo bruscamente del apasionado Rosado.

– Yo…Nunca he…he dado ese tipo…–Entre cortado iba completando la frase pero el mayor ya sabía a lo que se refería y exploto de ternura…Habría sido su primer beso así…lo fue.

– Eso…eso significa que… ¿¡Me darás una oportunidad? –El de cabello Rosado tomo emocionado las manos del pequeño y lo miro a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa, esperaba una respuesta como "¡No! Solo fue el ambiente blahblahblah"

–… Creo. –Dijo bajando la vista algo avergonzado, el más alto, no lo podía creer, su cara era como 'marcando ocupado' hasta que pudo procesarlo y abrazo al más pequeño lo más tiernamente posible, el más pequeño lo abrazo pensando "Tal vez esto sea…"  
>Un tierno rubor adorno sus mejillas, como era posible que un total desconocido hiciera en una noche que su pecho se sintiera tan bien pero tan inquieto a la vez…<p>

Luke pasó la noche sonriendo como idiota en el sofá mientras que Mikuo en su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño de lo tan ¿agitado, inquieto, emocionado?  
>Al otro día ambos chicos se trataban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, para el Celeste era fácil, era muy sociable, pero el Rosado era todo lo contrario era difícil de leer y bastante tranquilo, ¿Por qué era tan obstinado con Mikuo? Se hizo esa pregunta el mismo, y se sonrojo un tanto, mientras esperaba en la mesa a Mikuo que dijo que se haría cargo del desayuno.<p>

Sonó un teléfono.  
>– ¿Aló? – Contesto con el tono serio de siempre, Mikuo solo lo miraba desde la cocina mientras revolvía el huevo ¿Siempre es tan serio? Parecía bastante frio, hace unas horas, el era la persona más apasionada del mundo.<br>– ¡Oh! ¡Akaito! …ah… ¡Si lo siento por eso, no me vas a creer! –Por alguna razón se sintió algo molesto el pequeño al ver el repentino cambio de tono tan…amistoso.  
>– ¡Estoy con el amor de mi vida! –De molesto paso a sentirse totalmente avergonzado, ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan frágil tan fácilmente? Pero no estaba molesto, se sentía un poco, si un poco feliz.<br>– ¡Que no! ¡Es verdad! Si, si, ni yo puedo creer que en una noche lo conociera, pero yo en verdad lo amo. – Las dos últimas palabras hicieron temblar al pequeño, lo emocionaron a tal punto que tuvo que dejar de revolver lo huevos ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quitarse el delantal, sintió que debía hacerlo en ese momento.  
>– Que no…Ya te lo dije… –Seguía hablando por teléfono cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cabeza con ternura.<br>"¿Cómo me podre haber enamorado tanto de una pequeña persona en tan solo una noche?" Eso estaba pensando cuando tiro el teléfono y se levanto como si fuera el fin del mundo, correspondió su abrazo de tal manera que dejo a su manager colgado.

Luke veía a Mikuo tan pequeño, tan frágil, tenía esas ganas que nunca sintió por nada ni nadie de proteger, de dedicarle todo el tiempo, de estar siempre ahí para él.  
>El ambiente se puso similar a lo de anoche, el pequeño pensó que de nuevo su boca seria violada así que se le ocurrió la única excusa que hasta Luke tenía que creerla.<p>

– De… ¡Deje los huevos cocinándose! –Miro tiernamente al mayor terminando el abrazo para ir a apagar la cocina, efectivamente los huevos se estaban quemando lo cual hizo que el chico Cyan gritara por pocos segundos, como era de pensar su héroe Rosado fue enseguida a ver qué estaba pasando viendo al pequeño llenando un vaso de agua para apagar el sartén.

Luego de todo el conflicto de la cocina, ambos sentados en la mesa pero esta vez los dos estaban al mismo lado de la mesa alrededor pareció como si hubieran corazones volando por todas partes.

– Mikuo…– Apoyo su barbilla en su palma mientras lo miraba, le encanta ver las reacciones del Pequeño, sentía que cada vez lo amaba más.  
>– ¿Qué hacías exactamente la noche del recital…ahí? – ¡Hasta que pregunto!<p>

– Un amigo mío… Que siempre me trae cosas, me había traído una entrada VIP para ya sabes…conocer el artista y eso…– ¡Era el destino!

– Eso significa… ¡Que tarde o temprano te conocería! A pero…prosigue. –Lo miro esperando que siguiera contándole.

– Y…yo…quería ver a los teloneros más que todo…– Aja, si… A los teloneros… ¿Por qué no al grupo principal? Se pregunto algo intrigado el mayor, no quiso preguntar, quería que el chico terminara de contarle.

– Y…bueno, antes de contarte esto…– ¿Por qué tenía tanta confianza en él? ¿Por qué le contaría que sentía cosas por Gumiya hasta el momento en que lo conoció a el? O más exacto, desde esa noche en su departamento, no lo aparentaba pero Luke estaba bastante, bastante intrigado, a tal nivel de molestarse por ninguna razón, presentía que algo le diría que lo molestaría.

– ¿Co…Conoces al vocalista de la banda que fue telonero…? – Luke asintió.

– Bueno…Él…yo antes, sentía cosas por él…– Ahí está, lo que presentía Luke, empezó a dudar ¿Seria un reemplazo? Pero él no se rendiría fácilmente, miro decidido al menor.

– No pienso ser el reemplazo, yo ya te decidí mío. – No sabía decirle que justamente luego de lo que dijo sobre Gumiya, el diría "Pero luego de que te conocí creo que cambie de parecer" lo que dijo el mayor claramente hizo que el menor se pusiera nervioso, Mikuo cayó al pecho del mayor agarrándose de un poco de su camisa.

– Yo…Yo, lo sé. – Los ojos de Luke brillaron, estaba preocupado por nada, una noche fue suficiente para avanzar en la misión de conocer a su amor y creía que era tierno, ¡Todo de el! Había descubierto muchas cosas de él en una noche.

– Perdón, Mikuo. – Beso su frente aliviado.

Todo lo que le había sucedido a Mikuo parecía sacado de uno de esos mangas yaoi que tiene debajo de su cama, no parecía real que una persona, en una noche, le cambiara rápidamente las cosas. Pero aún quedaba mucho que descubrir de Luke, tal vez el Rosado había leído totalmente al pequeño pero no fue viceversa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__Debo agradecerle a una fan y amiga cibernética que me ayudo en cosas de este Capitulo, gracias Fu ouo! No dire mucho de lo que se viene, ya que se viene muchas cosas! Asi que …esperen_

¿Algun review :c? hace mucho que no subo ni he leído un review, como que los extraño /3


End file.
